Same Side
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The Warlords meet the Outers. Not necessarily connected to the other crossovers.
1. Default Chapter

****

Same Side

I do not own SM or RW. This is focused mainly on the outer scouts and the warlords. It's not quite related to my other RW/SM crossovers, unless you want it to be. The Warlords are good in this story. Tulpa is long gone. You can assume this takes place after the warlords save them when the school blew up. Anyway, on to the story!

****

Loyal Silence-Anubis and Sailor Saturn

Sailor Saturn watched the sun rise as she stood on a hill over looking the city. She sighed and hung her head, _I feel so lonely._ She thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in her glaive. At least she felt stronger as Sailor Saturn and not as her real self, Hotaru Tomoe. As Hotaru, she felt weak and faint. But she felt some kind of power within her whenever she held her glaive. Perhaps that's why the other outer scouts feared her so. But she wasn't evil, just had different powers. 

Anubis was walking dressed in his armor of the ogre minus his helmet up the hill and saw Sailor Saturn looking at the sun. When he saw her standing there, he stopped and stood still. Anubis wasn't sure if she was good or evil. And as he looked at her, he couldn't help himself but see how beautiful she was. He stepped forward and stepped on a fallen twig. It snapped and Sailor Saturn turned around in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Anubis," he answered promptly.

"What do you want?"

Anubis thought for a moment. He wasn't sure what it was that he wanted and then answered, "I don't want to hurt you, if that's what you're implying." He stepped closer to her and she held her glaive out until it nearly touched his throat. He took his own weapon and pushed her away. He walked closer to her and she lowered her head again. 

Thinking he was lying and he really was going to hurt her she said, "go ahead and be done with it." She was tired of being left out from the outer scouts. They didn't want to be with her. Rini and the inner scouts were the only one who thought of her as a friend. Didn't the outers realize that they were all on the same side?

"I already said I wasn't going to hurt you," Anubis said. With the flat side of his scythe like weapon, he slid it under her chin and pushed it up, careful enough not to scratch her fair and beautiful skin. He brought his weapon down and smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"Sailor Saturn," she replied. She took a few steps back and bowed her head in greeting. Anubis looked fierce and cruel in his armor but his smile was warm and friendly. She looked back at the sunrise and smiled as the warm sun shined on her face. "I need to go now." She started to walk away and then Anubis took her shoulder.

"Can I see you again?" he asked, "we can meet here."

Sailor Saturn wasn't sure how to reply. She had only met this man and already he wants to see her again. As if they've been on a date or something. She turned back around and nodded, "here at sunset."

"Good," he nodded back and walked away.

****************************************

****

Darkest Hour-Kale and Sailor Pluto

Sailor Pluto stood guarding the gate of space of time just like she's has been for centuries. She sighed and lowered her head. _This makes me so lonely._ She thought to herself. Then she told herself not to think about it, that it was her duty be the guardian of the time gate. She raised her head and saw a figure down the hall. She saw a cape flapping and thought it was Prince Ediymoon. (I have no idea how to spell his name!) "Prince Ediymoon?" She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. It wasn't Prince Ediymoon. The figure wore dark armor and she couldn't see his face. He looked evil and scary.

Kale continued to walk up the hall and he pulled his helmet off. He had no idea how he got here and maybe Sailor Pluto could help.

"Who are you?" Sailor Pluto demanded, marching up to Kale, "how did you get here?"

"Kale," he replied, "and I don't know how I got here."

"No one is aloud here." She tightened her hand around her rod, "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

Kale did not want to fight but he had to defend himself someway. He took his sword out, "Black Lightning Slash!" The two attacks merged into each other and died off. He put his sword back in the sheath. "Listen, I do not wish to fight you. I just want to go back to my home. Where am I anyway?"

"This is the passage way to the gate of Space and Time," she explained.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the guardian." As she studied his face, she saw that he bore a cross-shaped scar on his left eye.

"I can see that," he said. "But do you have a name?"

"Sailor Pluto."

"Can you take me back to my home?" he asked.

She sighed, "I can try. I don't know where your world is. Follow me." She led him to the gate and held her rod to the doors, focusing on the right world for Kale to enter. The doors open and she stepped aside. "Go on through."

"Do you stay here all the time?" Kale asked before entering.

She nodded.

"Don't you ever get a break?"

"If you stand here talking to me the gate will close," she said, changing the subject.

"Thank you," Kale said and walked through the gate. The doors closed behind him and he was in a new world. Nothing like the Netherworld. It was like the world the Ronin Warriors were in. Only, it seemed a little different.

Pluto leaned her body against the gate, wondering if she should have entered the gate with Kale to make sure he was settled in whatever world he went through. If she had messed up and sent him to a world were there're flesh eating rats or something, it would be her fault. 

************************************

****

Peaceful Illusions-Dais and Sailor Uranus

"See you again at practice, Amara," one of the other racers said.

"Yeah," she muttered, walking to her motorcycle.

The racer grinned mischievously and walked away, "or not," he whispered to himself.

Amara fasted her racing helmet and started her motorcycle. She got a feeling somethig was wrong but she ignored it and continued to ride. While she was riding the freeway, she got another feeling again. Like she was being watched. She looked to the trees and saw nothing there. But the eerie feeling never left her.

Dais was watching her from the shadows. He kept following her not because he wanted to attack her or play with her mind but he knew there was something bad about to happen to her so he followed to see if there was some way to prevent it. 

Up ahead Amara saw that the bridge was out and the road ended up to a deep chasm. There was no way she could jump that, even though she was a terrific racer. She applied the breaks but they didn't work. She was still headed for the chasm and nothing would stop her. 

"Oh no," she whispered as the wheels went off the edge. Her mind went blank. She didn't think to transform or to jump off the bike before she went off the edge. She and the motorcycle continued to fall down the chasm. She closed her eyes, _is this it? _She asked herself. Waiting to meet the hard ground, she felt something springy and soft underneath her. She opened her eyes and saw her laying in a giant web. Her motorcycle was gone but she was alive. Amara stood up and climbed the chasm. Her hand slipped and she was about to fall again until a stronger arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her the rest of the way. She saw a man with long white wavy hair and an eye patch on his left eye. The uncovered eye was blue (actually what color or his eyes? Or, eye?). He wore a gray kimono.

"Who are you?" she asked, "did you try to kill me?"

"Why would I try to kill you and then save you?" Dais demanded.

She unfastened her helmet and took it off. "Thanks," she said and blushed at the thought of her hero trying to kill her. It had to be someone else that rigged her breaks or maybe she just needed to put her motorcycle in the shop. But her motorcycle was probably in pieces at the bottom of the chasm right now.

"Are you alright?" Dais asked.

She nodded, although she really was shaken up. Someone wanted her dead. But who?

Dais knew that she was lying but didn't say anything. Instead he decided to use his illusions for something beneficial. He changed the highway, the chasm, the city smell and the whole scenery to something beautiful. A lush green meadow surrounded by trees carrying leaves colored red and orange. (Dais' armor is the fall/autumn armor, right? Or is it summer?) There was a soft breeze blowing, taking away the stench of the city. Cherry blossoms were falling all around them. Amara took a few steps around the place and looked down to see that her racing outfit was replaced with a beautiful deep blue gown.

"Are you doing this?" she asked.

Dais nodded, "I can make illusions."

"Seems real enough," Amara commented, "but why?"

"Something is bothering you and this should help you escape from whatever that is," he told her. They stood in silence for a while and then the illusion was over. Amara had to admit that she was actually disappointed. She liked pretending. Dais started to walk away.

"Wait!" Amara cried, "I don't know your name."

"I am Dais," he said over his shoulder and stopped for her to say her name.

"I'm Amara," she said.

Dais smiled and disappeared in the shadows. Amara shuddered. Dais was kind but he still had an eerie countenance around him. It was an interesting, eerie kind of countenance, which was something she liked about him. Not many men she knew would change the scenery around her just to make her feel like she was somewhere else for a moment. Actually, most of the men she knew wouldn't give her the time of day.

************************************

**Song of Piety-Sekhmet and Sailor Neptune**

Sekhmet leaned over the boat to bring in his first catch of fish. (I read on a site that Sekhmet used to be a fisherman. I might be wrong, but he dead get his armor power from water, didn't he?) He wore a hat similar to what the Ancient wore and peasant clothing. This was the life he had before he became the warlord of Venom. And this was the life he loved. 

While he put the load of fish in a basket, her heard some music soaring over the water. He didn't know where it was coming from and ignored it, believing it was just his imagination. He smiled, remembering some old fisherman tales of hearing mermaids sing or play harps. _I'm here to catch fish, not listen to mermaids sing. _He continued to do his duty and set the net over the boat and into the water. The music grew louder, but it wasn't too loud. It sounded like a violin. It was a very peaceful, religious kind of tune. The waters echoed with the song.

"What is that?" he asked aloud. He pulled in the next catch and took hold of the oars. He paddled to the sound. The music grew more definite as he paddled but he still couldn't find the source of the beautiful sound. When he thought he was hearing things again and decided to turn back, he saw a beautiful young woman standing on a rock near the shore. She had aqua colored hair that matched the sea and eyes to match. Sekhmet thought she didn't see him because she continued to play. He sat there and listened to her song.

Michelle didn't know Sekhmet was watching her play. Her eyes closed as she began lose herself in her own song. Suddenly, the tune of the song changed to the way she felt inside. Lonely and heartsick. She wished that there was someone that could listen to her play. Her cousin Amara was busy with her racing and other things. All of the outer scouts were lonely yet busy. A stray tear strained down her fair face and she finished the song.

"That was beautiful," Sekhmet praised. 

"Oh," Michelle opened her eyes and stepped back, almost falling off the rock. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sekhmet said.

Michelle sat down on the rock and held her bow and violin in front of her knees. "I'm okay," she said. "I just didn't know anyone was listening. I thought I was alone."

"If you wish to be," Sekhmet said, "I can go."

"No, please stay," Michelle smiled. "It's not often I find fishermen out here, or anyone else for that matter."

Sekhmet paddled closer to the rock and reached out his hand, "I can give you a ride to the shore if you'd like." He smiled, "Did you walk in the water to get here or did you swim?"

Michelle looked at her wet feet, "I walked." She took his hand and he pulled her inside the boat and paddled to the shore. The distance between the rock and shore was about ten feet, but she waded through the shallow side.

"Who are you?" Sekhmet asked as the rowed the boat to the shore.

"Michelle," she answered.

"Sekhmet," he said before she asked. He helped her onto the shore. "I look foreward to hearing you play again."

"I'll be playing the next time you fish here." She walked down the shore.

"See you tomorrow, then," Sekhmet said.

Michelle looked over her, nodded, blushed and smiled. She carried her violin and bow and disapeared around the corner. Sekhmet smiled, knowing he had all the fisherman tales beat.

The creature he found told him her name.

*******************************************

"Hotaru," Rini ran up behind her best friend, "would you like to come with us the carnival?"

"Oh, Rini," Hotaru said, "I'd love to, really, but I can't make it."

"Why, are you sick?" Rini asked.

"No," Hotaru shook her head, "I've, I've met someone. We're going to meet again tonight."

"OHHHH," Rini grinned, "I see. So what's his name?"

"Rini," Hotaru mumbled.

"Okay, I understand."

"Some other time, Rini," Hotaru said and pressed on. When she reached the top of the hill, she changed into Sailor Saturn, unaware that Anubis was there.

"Sailor Saturn," Anubis whispered, walking up.

Hotaru frowned, "you saw me transform, didn't you?"  
Anubis nodded, "you have two identities?"

"Yes, I figured since you know me as Sailor Saturn you'd only want me to see me that way."

"Why is that?" Anubis asked.

She shrugged, "I feel stronger this way I guess. I'm weaker in my other form."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Anubis said.

"Yes it is," Sailor Saturn argued. "The others don't like me."

"Others?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, there are more sailor scouts." She explained, "there are the inner scouts: Mercury, Moon, Mars, Venus and Jupiter. And the outers: Me, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. Moon and the others think of me as a frined but not Uranus, Neptune and Pluto."

"I don't understand," Anubis said, "you're part of their group."

She sighed, "They thought I was evil and I suppose they think I'm not good enough."

"I know how you feel," Anubis remembered when the other three warlords didn't give him the time of day. They didn't think his ideas were good. They wanted him excluded from the group. "But give it some time and maybe they'll come around."

"Thank you," she said, "I think they are starting to get used to me being a sailor too. However, I don't think they trust me fully. I almost destroyed our planet."

"Why would you do something like that?" Anubis asked.

"Because, I have the power to do it. But I didn't mean too. Someone was controlling me."

"I see," Anubis said. "Where are they? Maybe I should talk to them."

"No, don't!" She shouted in a whisper. She saw the surprised look on his face and apologized, "sorry. You really don't have to do that."

Anubis nodded, "I understand." He wondered if the other warlords met any of the other scouts. He decided to go and look for them. "I'm sorry, Saturn, there's someplace I need to be."

"Alright." She smiled and de-transformed.

"I don't think you look weak like that," Anubis said.

Hotaru blushed, "thank you."

"What do people call you when you're not Sailor Saturn?"

"Hotaru Tomoe."

"Hotaru," he smiled, "maybe we'll meet again soon."

Hotaru bowed her head and walked away. Maybe she could meet up with Rini time to see her at the carnival.

********************************

"I'm sorry, Amara," the coach said, "I'm afraid you won't be making it in the competition."

"What?!" Amara cried, "I've been working so hard! You can't just cut me from the team!"

"You don't even have your motorcycle with you."

"Someone messed with it," she said.

"Don't worry, Amara," the teammate that rigged her breaks said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "there's always next year, right?"

Amara snarled and walked away. Not only did someoen want her dead, they also wanted her cut from the team, but who? She banged her hand against a wall. "Damn, Damn, Damn! Not fair, not fair!"

She felt a hand on her back, "Amara?"

Amara opened her eyes and saw that the wall was replaced with a tree and the city was replaced with a vast and beautiful wilderness. She turned around and saw Dais.

"What's the matter?" Dais asked.

"Someone wants me out of the team," she replied.

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm the only girl. They don't like me. I think someone on the team messed with my bike!"

"Someone tried to kill you?" Dais asked.

She nodded, "they'll do anything to keep me from driving this season."

"Really?" he put his hand to his chin. "Excuse me." 

"Dais, what are you going to do?" Amara asked but Dais disappeared.

Some of the racers were laughing and talking about messing with Amara's bike and what not. They were having their fun but their fun was about to come to an end. One racer leaned against the fence, it disappeared and he fell into a river.

"Who did that?" he demanded.

The others started laughing.

"Help me up!"

"Hey, did you hear that noise?"

"Oh my god, what's going on with the street lights?"

The climates began changing, to winter, to spring, summer and to fall. Their surroundings were different and they were also brought back to time of the dinosaurs.

"What's going on here!?"

They were then brought to the same place where Amara almost fell to her death. Dais walked up to the bratty youngsters fully dressed in his armor of the tarantula.

"Who is that?"

"he's doing it, he is!"

Dais picked up the one who had rigged Amara's bike and held him over the edge. "Are you scared yet?" Dais taunted.

"Let me go, please!"

"Okay," he began to loosen his fingers around his shirt, "if that's what you really want."

"No, I mean, don't drop me, don't drop me!" he squealed.

"Whoa, let's get out of here!" his friends abandoned him.

"Hey, come back! Don't leave me here with this freak!"

"Freak?" Dais echoed.

"No, I didn't mean it! I'll give you anything you want!"

"Quit the team."

"What? NO way!"

"You're starting to get heavy," Dais said, loosening his fingers more.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it! Just don't hurt me!"

Dais dropped him, the kid screamed and everything turned normal as the kid fell on the street, landing on his rear. "Thanks," the kid mumbled.

Dais squatted down and tilted his head to show the good eye he had, "make sure you do what I say. I'm keeping my EYE on you." 

"Y-yes sir!" the kid cried, "I will."

Dais walked away. If he was still the same kind of warlord he was when he was serving Tulpa, he would have ripped that kid apart. He took more delight out of scaring that kid even more than when he was using his illusions on Kento.

***********************

"Hey, Amara, Michelle!" Rini cried, "I'm glad you made it too!"

"Well, after being cut from the TEAM," Amara grumbled, "I figured I could use some cheering up."

"You were cut from the team?" Michelle cried doubtfully.

Amara nodded, "someone on the team messed with my bike. I almost drove into a chasm. My breaks wouldn't work."

"That's awful!" Rini said, "did you transform?"

"I wish I had thought of that, squirt," (what does Amara always call Rini?) Amara said, "but my mind went blank. Then, I landed in some kind of web."

Michelle raised her eyebrow, thinking that her cousin had gone crazy. Reading Michelle's thoughts, Amara said, "I know, Michelle, it's strange. Someone, saved me."

"Who?" Michelle asked.

"His name was Dais. I'm not sure where he was from."

"Was he wearing a strange suit of armor?" Hotaru asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Hotaru, you made it!" Rini yelled, giving her a big hug.

"Suit of armor?" Amara said, "no, he was wearing a kimono. Why?"

"I met someone this morning while I was Sailor Saturn. He was wearing a suit of armor."

"I met someone in a strange armor too," Trista said, walking up, "he came through the gate."

"How did he get into the time gate?" Michelle asked.

Trista shook her head, "he was lost so I tried to find his world and I let him pass."

"Wait, I met someone too," Michelle said, "but he wasn't wearing an armor. He was a fisherman. His eyes reminded me of a snakes'."

"I think these men are all related someway." Trista said, "they must be ancient warriors or something from another world."

"What was the name of the man you met, Trista?" Amara asked.

"Kale," she looked at Hotaru.

"Anubis" She looked at Michelle.

"Sekhmet." She looked at Amara.

"Dais." She looked down and then raised her head. "I hear something."

"I think we need to check this out a little more," Michelle said. 

"I wonder what side they are on," Trista said, "I sense that they've had a bad history."

"Me too and Dais saved me. He could make this illusions that seemed like reality."

Rini raised an eyebrow, "um, I'm going to ride the carousel again, see ya!" she looked back ath the four outers, thinking they've all lost their minds.

"Let's go search for them," Hotaru said.

They nodded, walking to a private place and transformed.

***********************************************

The four warlords all met up at the hill Anubis met Sailor Saturn. "How did we all get here?" Kale asked. "Did you all go through that gate of time and space?" 

"Gate?" Sekhmet mumbled.

Kale sighed, "I guess I was the only one who did."

Dais folded his arms, "I was in the woods in the netherworld and then I was somehow transferred here. I found a girl driving a motorcycle. She almost fell into a chasm."

"I met someone too," Sekhmet said, "she was playing a violin while I was fishing."

"Did she tell you her name?" Anubis asked.

"It was Michelle."

"She wasn't a sailor scout?" Anubis cocked his head.

"Sailor what?" Sekmet scoffed.

"I met a sailor scout," Kale said, "her name was Sailor Pluto. She was the guardian of the gate."

"The girl I met was Sailor Saturn," Anubis said. "The scouts have different identifies. The girls you have found must have been sailor scouts too, except they were in their human forms."

"Should we look for them?" Dais asked. "Maybe there's a reason why we all found each other."

They all looked at each other, nodded their heads and started to look for the outer sailor scouts, whether they were in the scout form or in their ordinary human form, they were going to find them.

****

To be continued. How do you like this so far? Do you like how I paired the outers and warlords together? Review, PWEEZE! 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Same Side 2

I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form. Now, on to the fic!

Sailor Pluto saw the Warlords walking down the hill, "I see them!" she pointed right at them.

"I don't believe it," Neptune mumbled, "Sekhmet, is a warrior?"

They met up with each other, "we've been looking for you." Kale said.

"Just who are you guys?" Uranus demanded.

"We are warlords from a place called the Netherworld." Dais answered.

"Netherworld? Sounds kind of dark." Said Neptune.

"I didn't know you were soldiers either," Dais said.

"We're not scouts all the time," Uranus explained, "we try to keep a low profile."

"We fight evil forces," Pluto said, "lately we haven't seen any new enemies." She cocked her head, "but you four look…"

"Yes," Kale nodded, "I know. We were---"

Suddenly Kale was interrupted by a low scream and blue flame glowed in the air. They saw a face in the flames.

"Dark Warlords," the face said. He looked like some kind of dynasty soldier, "I have come to take you back."

"Dark Warlords?" Uranus echoed.

"Who are you?" Kale demanded.

"I am Mentu," he answered. {Mentu is the Egyptian god of war. All of the warlords names come from Eyption Gods. (shrugs)} Mentu's helmet looked like a falcon's head, "and I am the lost warlord. The Warlord of War."

"Lost Warlord?" Dais sounded, "we had enough warlords to serve Tulpa!"

"I've come to take you back to the Netherworld so we can free Tulpa."

"Tulpa's dead," Anubis cracked, "and we no longer serve him."

"You will join me!" Mentu shouted. "The Netherworld must be brought back to it's state of evil and war!"

"You're mad!" Dais snarled, "we won't join you!"

"Do you remember this woman?" Mentu pulled on a chain and dragged a familiar woman to the view. Her hands were tied down by the chain. Mentu must have been looking through some kind of crystal ball or something or other to communicate with the Warlords.

"Lady Kauyra!" Anubis gasped.

"You know this woman?" Saturn asked.

Lady Kauyra lowered her head, "don't listen to him," she said softly, afraid to raise her voice. Kale could see that she had bruises on her beautiful face. The warlords couldn't believe it. Lady Kauyra was once strong, how could one warlord put her in so much pain? When three of them couldn't stop her? Mentu must have done something to take away her strength.

"What have you done to her?" Dais ordered.

Uranus stepped back, jealous and angry but didn't say anything.

"The last descendent of the ancient clan will be sacrificed so that our world will be returned the way it should be," Mentu said. 

"You can't do that!" Anubis cried.

"Come back to the dynasty, warlords, where you belong."

"You fool, there is no dynasty!" Kale snarled.

"If you wish to save Lady Kauyra, you have only one day," Mentu said, "you must come to the Netherworld and defeat me."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Sekhmet said.

"Don't worry about me," Lady Kaurya mumbled, "The ancient can--"

"Do not mention that name around me!" Mentu turned around and punched Lady Kaurya in the face. She grunted and spat blood.

"Why you," Anubis stepped forward and Kale held him back. Anubis looked at Kale as if to say, _you just going to let him hit her?_

"Alright, Mentu," Kale said, "we accept your challenge. Do not harm Lady Kaurya unless we are either dead or our time has run out."

"So be it," Mentu growled.

Lady Kaurya cried out, "You must find my starlight swords! They are hidden in the wilderness!"

"Enough," Mentu snapped.

Lady Kaurya ignored him, "Mentu has also taken away the ancient's staff! You have to find it!"

"We'll find them, Lady Kaurya," Anubis said, "don't worry."

The image of Lady Kaurya and Mentu disappeared. But in the Netherworld, Mentu didn't keep his word of honor and beat Lady Kaurya again.

"Not so strong without your starlight swords, are you?" he demanded.

"The Warlords will come for me," she hissed. "They will."

*****************************

"Would you please explain what's going on here?" demanded Pluto, "and who's this Lady Kaurya woman?"

"It is true that we once served an evil emperor named Tulpa," Kale admitted, "but we have changed sides. We are not dark warlords anymore."

"We didn't know what Tulpa wanted from us until it was too late," Sekmet said. "And I became the warlord of Venom."

"Illusion."

"Cruelty."

"Corruption."

"I can't believe this," Uranus growled, "I trusted you!" she pointed at Dais, "you played with my mind."

"I understand you are angry, Uranus," Dais said, "but I'm truly sorry. I do not use my illusions for dark purposes anymore."

Neptune glared and Sekhmet and didn't say anything. He tried apologize and then she lashed out and soon the warlords and outers were arguing with each other, except for Anubis and Saturn. Anubis sighed and turned around. Saturn however, would not take any more.

"_SILENCE!"_ She cried, "enough, that's enough!" she walked between them and held her glaive outward. She looked at the three outers, "why must you be so judgmental? You feared me because I was called to be the sovereign of silence. It wasn't my choice. These men didn't' have much of a choice either. They were in a trap. Now they are sorry and they have suffered enough already. This Lady Kaurya is in danger and if you have any kindness in those hearts of yours you would help."

Pluto, Uranus and Neptune looked down at their feet. They knew she was right. They mumbled their apologies.

"How are we supposed to get to the Netherworld?" Neptune asked.

"Let's take the gate of space and time," Pluto said, "unless you know of a better way."

"It doesn't matter," Kale said, "as long as we get there in time to save Kayura."

********************************

The Netherworld looked the same as the warlords have left it. "Nothing's changed, so why does Mentu act like it has?" Dais asked.

"As far as I'm concerned," Sekhmet said, "Mentu's a fool."

"Look," Anubis pointed at a building that resembled a temple, "do you see that?"

"I never seen that before," Kale noted, "there was only one temple that I knew of."

"Mentu must have built it," Dais said.

"You were the only Warlords?" Pluto asked.

Anubis nodded. "We were enemies of the Ronin Warriors at one time. But we all fought together to stop Tulpa."

"This is going to be easy," Kale bragged as they came closer to the temple.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Kale," Anubis said, "remember, he must be awfully powerful to nearly have killed Lady Kayura."

Dynasty soldiers came out of the temple and greeted them with their weapons. "Bring them to me," they heard Mentu say, "if they refuse, kill them!"

"I never did like these men," Dais mumbled as he tightened his fist. 

"Black Lightning Slash!" 

"Web of Deception!"

"Snake Fang Strike!"

"Quake with Fear!"

The outers exchanged glances, raising eyebrows at the dark names of the warlord's attacks. They sighed and decided to join the fight.

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise!" (I wish you could see her attacks on the show, don't you guys?)

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Their attacks stopped some of the dynasty soldiers. "You two," Kale said, pointing Anubis and Saturn, "go in and find Lady Kayura."

"We'll search for the ancient's staff and Kayura's swords," Dais volunteered, gesturing to Uranus.

"Neptune and I will stay and fight off the soldiers," Sekhmet said.

"Good, I will take Pluto and we will find Mentu." Kale said, "let's go!" they split up and went in separate directions.

"Who is this Lady Kayura?" Saturn asked.

"She is the last descendent of the clan of the ancients." He explained. "Many years ago, the ancient fought Tulpa and made 9 armors from his body. She is very important."

__

To you? Saturn wondered. _You care for her, don't you Anubis? _Although she sensed some connection between Anubis and Kayura,Saturn was not jealous or angry. She understood and hoped to find Lady Kayura so she could meet her. Saturn knew that she had some worth if Mentu wanted to sacrifice her.

"She was kidnapped as a child and brought to the dynasty. Tulpa brainwashed her like he brainwashed me and the other warlords." Anubis went on, "I became the warlord of cruelty."

"You don't seem so cruel now," Saturn commented.

"Thank you, Saturn," Anubis smiled. Finding Lady Kayura was easy, almost too easy. They found her in a small cell, with her body in a far corner. "Lady Kayura, are you alright?"

"Anubis?" Lady Kayura lifted her head, "is that you?" She had a black eye and a cut lip. On her arm was a large gash.

"You're hurt!" Anubis cried.

"I'll be fine, nothing's broken." she tried to get up but her legs seemed weak. She forgot that Mentu also tripped her a couple of times. Saturn walked up to Lady Kayura and kneeled before her. "Who are you?" Kayura asked.

"Don't be frightened," Saturn warned, "I'm here to help you." She put her hand over her wounds and healed them.

"H-how'd you do that?" Kayura asked.

"Saturn, I didn't know you could do that!" Anubis praised. 

"I've always been able to do it," Saturn said. "Let me help you up." She took her chains awau and pulled her to her feet. "I am Sailor Saturn. You must be Kayura."

"I am," Kayura smiled, "thank you."

"We need to get out of here and find the others," Anubis said, looking out the door, "before they find you missing."

"Have you found my star swords?" Kayura asked. 

"Dais and Uranus are looking for them," Saturn told her.

"Who's Uranus?" Kayura wrinkled her nose and raised her eyebrow at Anubis, "Anubis, where did you find this girl?"

"We'll explain later," Saturn smiled. "Let's just get you out of here."

**********************

"So what do these swords look like?" Uranus demanded. 

"They are two long swords," Dais answered. "They are important to Lady Kayura."

"What about the staff?"

"It is a long staff with rings on the top of it," Dais shrugged, "I don't know! I've never used it, I've only seen it and I know it's very powerful!" Dais sighed.

"Hey, what's that light?" Uranus said, shielding her eyes. 

They were in the wilderness like Lady Kayura said where they would be. Mentu hid them there because that way she wouldn't get to them. He hid them in the whole of a tree. If he kept it in the castle, she would have known where too look. In Mentu's bedroom, where he kept other things he stole from people. She already tried looking for them in his bedroom and all over the temple. Mentu caught her doing this and kept her chained her in the dungeon and beat her until she lost her strength. Lady Kayura tried to reach the warlords the same way the ancient used to, but she couldn't reach them because she wasn't strong enough and the were on the same world as the sailor scouts. Uranus continued to walk to the light and walked up to a tree that had a large hole. 

Dais stayed behind her. "Have you found them, Uranus?" Dais asked.

"Two long swords and a staff," Uranus pulled the two sheathed swords and staff out of the tree. She chucked the staff to Dais. "Now what?"

"We must return them to Kayura," Dais replied, looking at the top of the staff. "Before it's too late."

***********************************

"Have you ever heard of this Mentu before, Kale?" Pluto asked. They were roaming the halls of the temple.

"No," Kale shook his head, "there was only the four of us. There were some people who fought for Tulpa; Bala, Sarenbo, Sandstriker…but their armors did not come from Tulpa."

"Do you think his armor came from Tulpa?" 

"There was only 9 armors. Mentu must have made this armor himself so he could join us."

"Kale, Warlord of Corruption!" Mentu growled, "you have come to join me?"

Kale turned around but Mentu was now where near them, "where is he? I can hear him!"

"I don't know," Pluto said. 

"Come out," Kale ordreed, "if you really do call yourself a warlord!"

"I am waiting for you," Mentu's voice echoed around them, "follow the hall." 

Kale started to do what he said and Pluto grabbed his arm, "it's a trap!" she cried.

"If you have a better idea, I'd like to hear it." Kale grumbled, "I'm no longer the warlord of corruption. This is my chance to redeem myself." He continued to walk down the hall, "I'm coming Mentu, you coward!"

Pluto sighed and ran after Kale, "be careful, Kale!"

Kale opened the doors and found Mentu sitting on a chair, "welcome, warlord of corruption. Who's your friend?"

Kale growled, "what have you done with Lady Kayura?"

"I'm fine, Kale," Lady Kayura winced behind them, her arm around Saturn's shoulders.

"How did you get out?" Mentu demanded, rising to his feet.

"It doesn't matter," she hissed, "we will stop you. I told you my friends would come for me!"

"If you join me now, I will spare your lives!" Mentu cried.

"Too late," Kale said, "we already told you we aren't the dark warlords anymore. We're just warlords and we fight for what is right."

"You shouldn't have messed with us," Sekhmet said, "we've fought more than you have." He slammed a dynasty soldier to the ground.

Mentu laughed, "you really think you'll win?"

"There's 9 of us and only 1 of you," Uranus said, tossing the star swords to Lady Kayura followed by the staff. "you do the math."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mentu snapped his fingers and twenty soldiers came out of their hiding places. They were not like the dynasty soldiers. They were the ancient soldiers that guarded the temple that held the jewel of life. Nether spirits were using the armor. The ancient soldiers were supposed to be resting in peace and now their armor were being used for dark purposes.

"Nether Spirits!" Anubis gasped. "In the armor of the ancients!"

"Yes, the spirit of the dynasty is still here, warlords. You can't get rid of them. If you destroy me you can't destroy the nether spirits. They will remain here. I give you one last chance to surrender."

"Never!" Lady Kayura cried, "Star Sword Scream!" she lashed her attack straight to Mentu.

Mentu raised his weapon up and absorbed the attack and sent it back to Kayura. "Kill them!" he ordered his soldiers. His weapon looked like a kind of battle axe with a chain attached to it. He could swing it like a flail. "Deathblow Destroyer!" great energy blasts came from his weapon and to the scouts and warlords and Lady Kayura.

The soldiers attacked them when they were down. Uranus forced herself up. "Uranus World Shaking!" her attack forced the temple to shake and the ground rumbled. The ancient soldiers fell but came back up. "It didn't work?"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune's attack did nothing to them either. 

"I don't understand," Sekhmet whispered, "It worked on the other soliders."

"These aren't ordinary soldiers," Mentu growled, "they are nether spirits in the armor fo the ancients! Your pathetic little magic tricks do nothing."

"Oh yeah?" Uranus looked at Neptune, "there's one thing left to try, ready?" 

Neptune nodded back and she brought out her mirror. Uranus pulled out her space sword. Neptune shined the mirror at the soldiers and they began to move slower. It worked but the Nether Spirits were still using the armors. Uranus tried to slice through thte armor but it didn't work either.

"Your toys do nothing either," Mentu growled again.

It made Uranus very angry and she was about to lash out to Mentu but Lady Kayura stepped in the way and raised the staff. She figured it out. The only way to stop the Nether Spirits from using the ancients armor was to drive them out with the staff. The ancient's armor and the staff were made for the same purpose. Nothing else would work except the staff.

"Get out of here," she told the others.

"We can't leave you here," Anubis said.

"I'll be right behind you," she said, "now go!" she lunged toward the soldiers and thrust the staff through the armors. The Nether Spirits left and the armors dicingrated so nothing like that would happen again, "I said go!"

"Better do what she says," Saturn said, "I'll stay here with her. I have an idea."

The others left the temple but stayed close by incase something happened. 

"You don't have to stay with me," Lady Kayura said, attacking another soldier. "It is my duty as an ancient to fight them."

Saturn pushed a soldier back and he fell into Kayura's staff, "I am going to destroy this world."

"You can do that?" she asked, destroying the last soldier. The armor fell to pieces.

"Of course I can," Saturn said. "That is why I am the sailor scout of destruction."

"You can't do that," Mentu growled, "no one is that strong. I am the ultimate being! Deathblow Destroyer!" He sent his attack to Sailor Saturn and Kayura.

"Silent Wall!" The protective wall kept Mentu's attack from hurting Kayura and Saturn. 

"You saved me," Kayura whispered.

"I will destroy you," Saturn pointed her glaive at Mentu, jumped up, twirled it around her head and body, "Ribbon Revolution!" Ribbons came from her glaive and around Mentu, ripping him apart.

"Noooo!" Mentu cried with his last breath.

"Let's go," Saturn took Kayura's hand and they ran out of the temple.

"Are you two alright?" Anubis asked.

"Yes, Mentu is dead." Kayura said, "Saturn saved my life."

"You all must go back to the real world," Saturn said, "I must destroy this world. It's the only way to keep the evil away."

"But Saturn, you know what will happen to you!" Pluto cried.

"Yes, I do," Saturn lowered her head, "but I'll be fine. I am aware of the consequcen."

"What consequence?" Anubis demanded, "Saturn, tell me!"

"I will be destroyed as well." She replied, "now you all must go.  
"I'm not going to let you do this!" Anubis shouted. He was loyal by nature and that is why he was perfect for the armor fo the ogre. When he first laid eyes on Saturn, he knew he must stay by her side for always. There was some kind of chemistry between them and Anubis knew it. He knew that she knew it. Although neither of them could explain it. "Please, reconsider, there must be another way." He walked to her and put his hands on her shouders, "don't' do this, Saturn!"

"Do not try to change my mind," Saturn ordered. "I must do this."

"Anubis," Kale said, "she's right. The only way to rid this world of evil is to destroy it. Even though Tulpa is gone, the netherspirts will remain. The memories will remain here. We can't clean this place of the evil anymore. It's the only way. Just let her do it."

"But, I--"

Pluto sighed. She and the other scouts knew that Saturn will be reborn as a baby but she'll lose her memory. However, there was nothing she could do, "let's go. Take care, Saturn." She opened the portal to their world and the others went through it.

Anubis went in hesitantly and looked at Saturn for what he thought would be the last time. He didn't even know her all that well and already he was in love with her. So more than the feelings he had for Kayura. He sacrificed himself for her too. She was the last decedent of the ancients and he knew he had to save her even though it meant loosing his life. They had some kind of special bond and the other warlords knew that. But when the warlords met the scouts, Kayura seemed like only a sister to them now. Even to Anubis. (I've always thought Kayura and Anubis looked kinda good together.)

Kayura stayed behind, "are you sure this is the only way?" she asked Saturn.

Saturn nodded.

"I should stay, it is my duty as--"

"No, you go with them," Saturn said, "there's nothing left for you here, Kayura, but you don't have to die here with me. I'm killing all the evil in this world and you do not need to stay. Go with the others. You are free."

"She's right," Pluto said, "you are welcome to come with us. Hurry, before the portal closes."

Kayura smiled, "I won't forget you."

Saturn nodded again and before she knew it, she was alone. She turned her back to the portal. "Time to take this world out of existence."

************************

The others staye don the other side of the portal as it began to close. All of them were inching to go back inside and talk Saturn out of it. Especially Anubis. He turned around and looked away. It felt like his soul was being ripped apart. Kayura noticed the tears falling down his face. She looked back at the portal and right before it closed up, she tightend her hand around the staff.

"Nooo!" she threw the staff into the small opening of the portal, "it's not right! We can't just let her do it."

"Lady Kayura--" Dais began.

Kayura ignroed Dais and walked to Anubis, "Anubis, you must go after her! She saved my life!"

Pluto couldn't help it either. Hotaru would forget all about Anubis and that's something she should remember. Maybe Pluto could do something to bring peace to the Netherworld. Then it dawned on her, if she used her pwers to stop time, maybe it would save Saturn.

"Quickly,' Pluto said, "I have an idea." She pushed Anubis to the portal, "I will stop time. It might work. Hurry and get Saturn out of there!"

"You can stop time?" Kale said, "that's brilliant!"

"Yes, but I will be punished for it."

"Punished? Anubis, hurry up!"

"Pluto Time Stop!" Pluto stopped time and then Anubis jumped into the portal, calling for Saturn. He heard her scream something.

"Death Rebirth Revolution!"

It seemed too late. There was fire everywhere. Rocks piled upon each other and it was dark. "Saturn!" he cried, "where are you! Answer me!" he coughed as he walked around. He walked by a pile of rocks and saw her glaive underneath them. He pulled the glaive and began pulling the rocks away. He gasped when he found a lifeless Saturn laying on her front. "Saturn?" he fell to his knees and flipped her around so she was on her back. She looked pale and she had bruises and ashes on her face. Her uniform was in rags and her eyes were open and dilated. No life. "No, I'm too late," he mumbled. He pulled her into his arms and she changed into Hotaru, in her usual black outfit. Her glaive disappeared as well. He saw the purple symbol of Saturn on her forehead.

Choking back his tears, Anubis kissed Hotaru's chapped lips softly, as if he was trying to revive her. "Don't leave me," he whispered. He brushed his chin over her temples and pressed his forehead against hers. His yellow kanji of Loyalty, her purple symbol of Saturn, merged together. A purple and yellow light consumed them. "Hotaru, please, wake up. You are not as weak as you think you are. Come back to me."

He looked at her face and saw that her eyelids were closed now. But he didn't close them. Slowly, they began to open again and her eyes were no longer dilated but they still looked a bit hazy, as if she was not all there. "Anubis," she whispered.

"Yes, it's me," he said with a smile. "You'll be alright."

"I feel so weak," she mumbled.

"You'll be fine," Anubis repeated.

"I'm tired," she moaned and leaned into his chest. "I must sleep now."

"Shh," he nodded, holding her close as he stood up. She fell asleep in his arms in seconds just as he breathed, "I love you," in her ear.

****

End Part 2. That seemed like a nice part to end it. Part 3 will have major romance! The Warlords are fast compared to the Ronins, aren't they?


	3. Same Side 3

**Same Side 3**

_I do not own SM or Ronin Warriors._

Uranus crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "what's going on? This waiting is driving me crazy!"

"Relax," Dais said, "everything's going to be just fine." _I hope…_

"Sailor Saturn saved my life," Kayura said, "if she doesn't make it," she lifted up her head and saw two people coming to them, "look!" she pointed at them. 

"They made it!" Neptune cried.

Anubis was carrying what they thought was a perished Hotaru. Her face was very pale as if she was dead. Noticing their expressions, Anubis said, "she'll be alright. I suppose she just needs some time to rest." He looked down at her.

"We better take her home," Pluto said.

"What are we supposed to tell her father?" Uranus demanded.

"Well, we can tell him that we went on a picnic and she fell asleep!" Neptune suggested.

"He won't by that!"

Neptune smiled, "you have a better idea?"

**ONE DAY LATER**

Hotaru woke up and rubbed her head. It was early afternoon. "I slept late," she looked at her clock and then the calendar on the wall. She knew what day it was, "whoa, way late! I was asleep for one whole day?!" she pulled herself out of bed and remembered what had happened. She remembered meeting Anubis and the warlords. She remembered that she destroyed the Netherealm. Normally she would have died and reborn as a baby with her memory erased. But she only rested for a day. She was Hotaru. She remembered everything and she was not a baby. That's for sure.

"But how?" she mumbled, "how?" Hotaru did not know it, but when Anubis kissed her and pressed his forehead to hers, he gave her a part of his own energy. This energy made it possible so that she will not die after using her attack. Instead, she will rest for one whole day and then the next day she will be unable to change into Sailor Saturn. It was a way for her to get her strength back. After those two days, she would be stronger than before so that she wouldn't have to use her attack again.

Hotaru sighed, remembering Anubis. "How am I supposed to find him?" she felt like she should get dressed in something special. She opened her closet and as she went through the normal clothes she wore, basic black mostly, she found a dress she had never seen before. She pulled it out and held it against her. It was a light purple with deeper purple seams. It had sleeves that came two her elbows and the dress came down to her ankles. "Did Daddy bring me this?" She looked back in the closet and found a pair of dainty yellow sandals. Hotaru knelt down, picking up the sandals, "Anubis…" She knew it was him that saved her. The warlord of loyalty. The warlord of spring. Anubis.

Anubis sat on the hill looking at the sun. He propped his head up with his hands, propped with his elbows on his knees. Once the warlord of cruelty, the ogre, Anubis was now a loyal, caring being. Anubis never cared about anyone while he was the warlord of cruelty. He thought true victory only came from the battlefield. One battle led to another and Anubis wanted to fight more and more. Not that he was bloodthirsty; it seemed to fill a void inside him. However, fighting only filled the void for a small time. Anubis thought that Tulpa could fill the void but he didn't. 

Anubis didn't care what happened to others until someone cared what happened to him: The Anicent. Why the Ancient saved him, Anubis wasn't sure. Maybe it was a sign. A sign that Anubis did not belong as Tulpa's warlord of Cruelty. No, no, Anubis did not belong there at all. He was nobody's pawn. Neither were the other warlords. Now he cared for people. Even the ronins, wherever they were. Anubis was worried about Hotaru. He felt like a piece of him was dying. He was sure that he'd see her again but he was still afraid if something bad might happened and he'd feel like he failed her somehow. Maybe he wasn't as loyal as he hoped he was.

"Anubisssss," he heard his name in the wind but he figured it was just his imagination."Anubissss."A pair of sandaled feet appeared a few feet away Anubis.As the sandaled feet came closer, a trail of flowers grew behind them."Anubisssss."The person laid a hand on Anubis's shoulder and he looked up to see Hotaru smiling down on him.

"Hotaru, you're alive!"

"Yes, was there ever any doubt?" she asked.She knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him."You saved me back there."

"I was afraid I'd never see you again," Anubis said as he held her close.

"I am reborn every time I use my special attack."Hotaru said."I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Don't worry about that," he told her, "what matters is that you're here."

Hotaru leaned back, "but something different happened.I'm reborn as a baby and I lose my memory.I only slept one whole day and I remember everything.It was you, I don't know what you did, but you did something."

"I'm not sure what I did either," Anubis smiled."I love you."

"And I you," she embraced him again.As they kissed, birds flew around them, followed by a soft, gentle spring breeze. {An: Someone told me Anubis seems too old for Hotaru, since he looks 17, but really is over 1000 yrs old and she's only, like, twelve?So in the fic, she's 16, okay?And she's a little taller too.}

Lady Kayura dressed in her ancient robes and holding the Ancient's staff, peeked on Anubis and Hotaru from behind a tree.She smiled, "thank goodness she's alright."Lady Kayura whispered and pulled away from the tree. She frowned, knowing she was losing Anubis, the one warlord she loved.

As she was driving, Amara just couldn't get Dais out of here head.She never had to worry about thinking about guys because she thought more about racing and sports and school and sailor scout stuff.That all changed when she met Dais and he showed her his uncanny ability to use illusions.Illusions that seemed like reality.Of course, Amara learned right away that it wasn't real.Somehow she wished it were.Amara never had time to herself to relax; she was always tense, unlike her cousin Michelle.Michelle was carefree most of the time.Amara wasn't so laid back.Dais' illusions took her away from all that was bothering her.

"Why am I thinking about him?" she asked herself."Come on, Amara, you're thinking about a guy!You never do that!"Suddenly, her bike disappeared.Because she was still in her riding position, she fell down.She grunted, expecting it to hurt, but the ground seemed to move.It wasn't hard like pavement is supposed to be.It was like sand almost."Sure got hot all of a sudden," she moaned, pulling herself to her feet.When took off her helmet, she found herself looking out to sea."Huh?"Her helmet disappeared and changed to into a sunhat.She looked down and saw that her boots were gone and her feet were bare with a dark pink anklet around her right ankle.Her racing clothes switched with a dark blue bikini and a dark pink sarong wrapped around her waist."Auggh!" she blushed and covered herself her hat."Dais, where are you?" she _never_ wore something like this."I feel so naked!"

"Amara," she heard Dais' manly, deep voice in her ear and felt his hot breath.

"Dais!" she turned around only to see he was not there."Okay, Dais, now where are you?" she put her hands on her hips, "Dais?" 

"Follow the trail behind the trees," his voice came."I'm waiting for you."

Amara was on a tropical island.It was beautiful and it did seem so real.She could smell the salty air and hear the tropical birds singing and the noises of other native animals.She could feel the sand under her feet squish between her toes. The heat was warm on her back and the moisture in the air hung around.Amara placed the sunhat on her head to keep the sun out of her eyes.She walked by a strawberry bush full with fresh ripe straw berries.

"Go ahead," Dais' voice rang, "there's plenty more on the island."

Amara plucked a strawberry and put it in her mouth.It was the juiciest and sweetest strawberry she ever tried.She walked on and saw other erotic fruit; bananas, oranges, passion fruit and others she has never seen before.They were all so good, like nothing she ever had before."This is some illusion," she whispered to herself.She still hasn't seen the best of it.As she pushed a branch out of her way, biting into another fruit, she gasped and saw a beautiful waterfall.Butterflies and birds were flying around.Monkeys were swinging on the vines.It was breathtaking. She nearly dropped her the fruit she was snacking on.

Dais walked out from behind the waterfall and the water fell down his body.He was waiting for her in a cave that was right underneath the waterfall.He wore a dark brown loincloth {he does somehow remind me of a Tarzan wanna be}.His full-body white hair was waving in the wind.He crossed his arms and looked at Amara.His rippling muscles shined with a sexy manly glow.Amara couldn't speak.He was certainly the most beautiful and gorgeous man she ever laid eyes on.{An: Now I know why he's the SUMMER warlord!! HE'S SOOOOO HOT!MAN, I WISH I WAS AMARA RIGHT NOW!}

Amara's mouth dropped open, _my god, he's so gorgeous! _She thought as her face turned red.

Dais jumped off the edge and did a few spins in mid air and dove perfectly into the river.When he came up he smiled up at Amara.She blushed.Dais walked out of the water and swung his wet head.

"Dais, where am I?" Amara asked.

"Paradise, of course," he answered."Couldn't you tell?" he walked close up to her, took her hand that was holding the fruit and bit into it as she was still holding it.Her eyes widened as she watched Dais chew the fruit.He swallowed and smiled.

"Wow," she mumbled, "Paradise," she looked all around, "yeah, looks like that to me."

Dais took her other hand and showed her around.They hiked up to the top of the waterfall."Take a dive," he said.

"Are you crazy?!" she demanded, "do you know how high we are?"

Dais folded his arms, "come on, you drive a motorcycle.I'm sure you do other extreme stuff.If you want, I'll jump with you."

"Okay. On three?"

"Sure."

"One, two, three!" Amara cried and Dais pushed her into off the waterfall and she screamed, "DAIS!"

Dais jumped in after her.She came swam up to the surface by the time he hit the water.She swam to him, "why on earth did you do that for?!"

"You really weren't going to jump, where you?" he asked.

"Sure I was!" she snarled and went to the shore.Dais helped her and gave her sunhat back.

"Admit it, you liked it."

"You just don't push people into water like that, Dais!" she muttered, flinging the hat to get the water off.

"It was fun.Wasn't it fun?" he asked.

She pursed her lips and bit her bottom lip.She wouldn't speak.

Dais smiled, "tell me, Amara, it was exciting." He stepped closer."Didn't you like it?"

"Well, yeah, I like it. It was fun."She admitted hesitantly with a small smile.

"Want to go again?"

"NO!"

"That's fair," he said.

Amara ran her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be. I pushed you."

"Listen, Dais, I need to learn how to have fun.I worry about things a lot."(She seems like a girl that thinks too much and doesn't know how to have fun.)Amara admitted, "and your illusions take me away from whatever is on my mind.AT least for a moment, until I realize that they're not real."

"They don't seem real enough for you?" he muttered, somewhat disappointed.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," she said."I know that they're illusions.No matter how realistic they are."

"I see," Dais nodded, "they work better on those that are weak minded but you are very bright.You see right away that they are illusions."

"I just wish they weren't' though," Amara said, "This place isn't real.The sweet taste of this fruit isn't real.I'm just imagining it.It was all in my mind.Thank GOD that what happened up there was all in my mind too!"

Dais laughed.

"I wish I could really taste this fruit," she said as she plucked a strawberry and ate it.She could taste the sweetness of it but she knew it was all in her head, "and I could really smell the air." She took a breath, "and could feel the sand between my toes." She wiggled them."How I wish this paradise was real."

Dais looked down.He himself almost thought his own illusion was real.Here he was, trying to make Amara feel good and give her an illusion of peace and he failed.

"Dais, is there anything that you can show me that is not an illusion?" she asked, "Can you show me something real?Something that's not only my imagination, is there anything?Please, show me something _real_!"

Dais grabbed Amara's hand and pulled her to him.She dropped her hat.He wrapped his arms around her and answered her question with a kiss.Her eyes widened.She wasn't excepting him to kiss her.But it worked.It did seem real. Slowly, she reached her hands to his white locks and relaxed into his embrace and closed her eyes.His lips were indeed sweet, sweeter than the tropical fruit.His tongue that explored her mouth was also very real and sweet like a succulent, juicy pineapple.She found herself enjoying the kiss more than any race in her life.Dais' lips trailed down to her neck as he held her light brown hair between her fingers.She could smell his white hair.It smelled like tropical flowers and fruit with a musky manly smell.His breath tickled her ear as he whispered her name.A man has never kissed her like that before.And still no man didn't lay his lips upon hers ever.She always hoped her first kiss would be remembered.This was just how she wanted it to be.It was better than she had hoped for.

The kiss ended too soon when they both ran out of breath.Amara blinked, finding it almost impossible to believe.

"Was that," Dais breathed huskily, "real enough for you?"

Amara grinned, "Dunno…why don't you kiss me again?"

Dais grinned back and answered her question again with even a longer and passionate kiss.Lady Kayura watched Dais kiss her.She smiled at Dais' attempt to use his illusions for good.She looked down at a strawberry push and plucked a strawberry.Nibbling at it, she realized she was loosing her comrades, the warlords, one by one.{There's a reason why I'm putting Lady Kayura in here.You'll figure that out at the end}

Wearing a long-sleeved dark red shirt and a dark green long skirt, Michelle put her violin up to her chin and began her song.There was a pond in the meadow she was in.Her song attracted deer and rabbits and other small cute fuzzy animals.But the best visitor of all was Sekhmet, who she didn't notice.He wore an outfit that complemented Michelle's: a dark red shirt and a dark green pair of slacks.

Michelle closed her eyes as she began to lose herself in the music. The leaves fell from the trees and spun around her.There was morning dew on the grass and wildflowers.She took a few steps back and then forward and soon she was dancing around the meadow, playing her song with her eyes closed.Sekhmet walked behind her and followed her steps.Michelle put her arms to the side and twirled around. Sekhmet placed his palms underneath her forearms. Michelle still didn't know she had a dancing partner.Then finally she twirled around and opened her eyes and found the fisherman that stole her heart.

"Sekhmet!" she cried, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to say that I had my first dance in a long time," he answered with a smile.

Michelle blushed and placed her violin in its case."My pleasure," she whispered.

"That was a very beautiful song you were playing, Michelle," Sekhmet commented, "even more beautiful than the first one I've heard you play."

"Flatterer," Michelle mumbled.

"I'm glad that I was able to see you again," Sekhmet said.

"Me too," Michelle sat on the grass and hugged her knees.She cocked her head as she studied Sekhmet. There was something unique about Sekhmet.His eyes looked beady and they reminded her of the eyes of a snake.There were frightening at first glance but then they looked soft and warm the next.His hair was the color of clovers and his smile looked almost mischievous in a handsome way. He was unlike any man she ever met.She met baby cute men and drop-dead gorgeous men, homely and plain men and some men that were down right repulsive.Sekhmet was none of those.He was handsome, yet sickly-looking.(His beady black eyes with purple eyelids and his complexion make him look like he's got the flu!)He even looked somewhat insane but his virtue of piety proved otherwise. 

"Michelle, wait, don't move," Sekhmet instructed.

"Huh?" she mumbled.

Sekhmet stepped close to her.She saw that he was looking at something.She looked down and saw a rattlesnake slither over her feet.She almost jumped out of her skin but she couldn't move, not because Sekhmet told her not to but she felt like she was frozen.Michelle couldn't even whisper to the snake 'go away.'Just as the snake opened his mouth and was about to draw his fangs and bite into her leg, Sekhmet put his hand in the path of fire and took the strike.He pulled back and the snake still held onto his hand.

Michelle gasped, surprised by Sekhmet's action._Why didn't he just grab it?Why did he let the snake bite him?_

Sekhmet pried the snake's fangs off his hand, "bad snake," he scowled.He was about to rip the viper in half but looked at Michelle and realized he couldn't do that in front of her.It was only a snake and in away, his kin.So he let it slither up a tree."I guess I wasn't the only snake that heard your music."

"Your hand," Michelle said, rising to her feet."You're hurt."

"I'll be fine," he said.

"It was poisonous."

"Have you forgotten I'm the warlord of venom?" Sekhmet demanded, "well, used to be, anyway."Sekhmet looked at the two puncture wounds in his hand and they began to heal.He showed her hand, "see?I'm fine now."

"I can't believe you just let it bite you," Michelle said, her fingers touching her collar bone, "that was very sweet of you, Sekhmet."

"Well, if it bit you then you I would never be able to forgive myself," Sekhmet told her.

Michelle smiled and walked up to him, "thank you."

Sekhmet nodded.  
"Tell me," Michelle said, interested in the snake subject, "Sekhmet, were you always to heal this quickly after a snake bite?"

Sekhmet sighed.He never told anyone about his past but somehow felt like he could tell Michelle, "That's how I became the warlord of venom.One day while I was fishing, I brought in my catch of fish and instead, I caught a snake.I always fished from the same lake and I never seen one snake there.The snake bit me and swam away.It was painful and I was lying in the boat for a long time.Then suddenly, the pain was gone and the bite marks disappeared.Not long after that, I became the warlord of venom.I also heard of a myth that people like me, who are immune to snake bites, are half demons."{That's probably not true how he became the warlord of venom, but I guess it makes sense.But I read on sites that people like Sekhmet are supposed to be demons or something like that.}"Must be true."

"You can't believe that," Michelle said with her hands on her hips, "I certainly don't.That's, that's just, crazy!You don't look like a demon to me!"

"You acted like it just a day ago," Sekhmet reminded.

"No, I didn't think you were a demon," Michelle shook her head, "I just thought you were, a bad person, that's all."

Sekhmet smirked.

"I'm serious, Sekhmet," Michelle pointed at him as she stepped closer, "You're not a demon.I don't care if you were the warlord of venom, or your hair is the weirdest shade of green I've ever seen or your eyes look like a snake's, YOU'RE NOT A DEMON!"

"What am I then?" Sekhmet demanded as he sat down on a log."I don't remember anymore."

"You, sir," Michelle declared, "are a warm, caring and handsome fisherman with a big golden heart."She searched her mind for more, "You are like no man I ever met.No body let a snake bite them to save me before."

Sekhmet smiled, "thank you, Michelle."

Michelle smiled down at him and placed her hands in his.He stood up and kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her into a warm embrace.Never in his life has he ever been called the kind things she just called him.He knew that she was right.He was no deamon.He had a gift.He was inune to snakes, besides, if he really was a demon, Sai of the Torrent would be too because he was immune to the venom in Sekhmet's sword.And Sai didn't look like a demon at all.

"Could you play that song for me again?" he proposed.

"Anything for you," Michelle answered and opened her violin case.As she put her violin to her chin, she felt Sekhmet wrap his arms around her as he hummed along with the music.

Lady Kayura cocked her head to the side and listened intently to the music Michelle played for Sekhmet.It certainly was the most soothing song she ever heard.What Michelle told Sekhmet was true.Kayura also knew there was a streak of kindness, deep inside the seemingly insane warlord of venom.

Trista somehow got an idea in her head to go to the mountains.Being the guardian of the gate of time for, well, for all time seemed to take its toll.It just got too lonely for her.She wore a dark red jumpsuit with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and a long warm gray over-coat with black gloves.On her head she wore white earmuffs and on her feet black snow boots.Her long black hair with green high lights was not tied with a bun.But she still was freezing.It was dark and cold.Taking a few steps in the snow, she thought that she had made a mistake.

"Why did I come here?" Trista asked herself."I must be losing my mind."She heard the howling of wolves not far from where she stood."Oh no."

She stayed where she stood, hoping that the wolves would not find her.But they did and so did someone else.Kale, dressed in his armor of the jackal, walked up behind her and took off his cape.He placed it around her shoulders and she screamed and spun around.

"It's only me," Kale said.

"There are wolves out here!" she cried.

"They won't hurt you," Kale told her, "I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you."

"How did you know I was here?" Kale asked.

"I didn't," she admitted, "I just got some urge to come to the mountains."

"While you're here, who's guarding the gate?" 

She sighed; "I'm taking a break, okay?" she shivered.

"You're shaking," Kale noted and wrapped his arm around her."Let me take you somewhere so you can get warm."

They wolves watched Kale walk with Trista.They knew who he was and did not come to attack her.Instead, they walked with Trista and Kale.Not to wait for them to be separated, but in a way, they were Kale's pets, or family.

He took her to a cave.

"It's dark in here," she complained, "I can't see a thing."

"I can," he guarded her through the way and pulled her to the side to prevent her from crashing into a stalagmite.

He sat down and his full armor went to its sub armor and then to a gray long-sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes.He leaned back against the wall.

"Are you getting warmer yet?" he sat across from her.

She looked up, "yes, thank you."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied hesitantly.

"I can tell there is something wrong. What is it?" he stood up and sat next to her.

She sighed, "I'm just lonely."

Kale nodded in understanding, "I see.So am I."

"You are?"

"Of course," Kale said, "I'm the warlord of Corruption.Well, I used to be anyway.I'm alone in the dark most of the time because darkness seemed to be my only friend."

Trista stood up and kicked the flames out.

"What are you doing?" Kale demanded.

"Putting the fire out of course," she answered.

"Why?" he stood up beside her.

"I want to be in the dark with you, that's why."She grunted as she continued to kick dirt inot the flames."If you're going to be in the dark, then be in the dark with someone who cares about you."

"Trista," Kale whispered.He put his hands on her shoulderst and rested his chin on her head.The fire was all the way out and the smell of ashes hung in the air.They stood in silence for a while and when Trista shivered again, Kale turned her around and pulled her close to keep her warm.The wolves howled again and Trista was not afraid.

Kayura walked by the cave and could see them inside the cave.She stopped and she felt a tear grace her cheek.Maybe it was better that the warlords found someone that cared about them but in the meantime, who was Kayura supposed to be with?She still had the spirit of the ancient with her but it was not enough.Like the warlords, she needed a companion.She walked on with the ancient's staff serving her has a torch.Maybe someday she'd meet someone.But for now, she was alone.She was Lady Kayura, the ancient.

**The End. Was that cute or what?Hey, I've got a question for all of you guys!I'm stumped!I don't' want Kayura to be alone, so which baddie from SM should I pair her with?**

**1.****Rubeus**

**2.****Sapphire**

**3.****Diamond**

**4.****Hawk's Eye**

**5.****Tiger's Eye**

**6.Elios(I know he's not a baddie, but he's a cute character from the show!)**

**If there's another baddie that I'm missing or if you have an idea, let me know!We could pair her with a bad guy from RW, but it might be better to keep RW characters hooked with SM characters!**


End file.
